Flavius ​​Felix
Flavius Felix thumb|260px|Flavius Felix. Flavius Felix est né vers 380 et mort en mai 430, à Ravenne[http://users.ox.ac.uk/~prosop/publications/volume-two.pdf. Christian Settipani, Continuité Gentilice et Continuité Familiale Dans Les Familles Sénatoriales Romaines à L’époque Impériale, Mythe et Réalité, Addenda I - III (juillet 2000- octobre 2002) (Prosopographica et Genealogica, 2002).]. C'est un homme politique de l'Empire romain d'Occident, qui atteint le rang éminent de commandant en chef des armées romaines, avant d'être tué sur ordre de Flavius Aetius. Durant son consulat, en 428, on a un diptyque consulaire, qui va être conservé jusqu'à l'époque moderne. * * * * * * * * * * FAMILLE . thumb|left|198px|L'empereur Avitus.Flavius Felix est le fils de Ennodius (355-396). On a divers lois adressées à Hérode, & à Ennode ou a Ennoïus, qu'on voit estre des noms corrompus de celui d'HerodeJvstifiez Par Les Citations des Auteurs originaux : Avec Une Chronologie, Ou L'On Fait un abregé de l'histoire Ecclesiastique; & des Notes pour éclaircir les difficultez des faits & de la chronologie. Tome ..., Volume 6 Mémoires Pour Servir À L'Histoire Ecclesiastique Des Six Premiers Siècles: Jvstifiez Par Les Citations des Auteurs originaux : Avec Une Chronologie, Ou L'On Fait un abregé de l'histoire Ecclesiastique; & des Notes pour éclaircir les difficultez des faits & de la chronologie. Tome Sixieme, Qui Comprend L'Histoire Des Donatistes jusques à l'episcopat de Saint Augustin; celle des Ariens jusques au regne de Theodose le Grand; celle du Concile de Nicée & c, Mémoires Pour Servir À L'Histoire Ecclesiastique Des Six Premiers Siècles: Jvstifiez Par Les Citations des Auteurs originaux : Avec Une Chronologie, Ou L'On Fait un abregé de l'histoire Ecclesiastique; & des Notes pour éclaircir les difficultez des faits & de la chronologie. Tome Sixieme, Qui Comprend L'Histoire Des Donatistes jusques à l'episcopat de Saint Augustin; celle des Ariens jusques au regne de Theodose le Grand; celle du Concile de Nicée & c'', Sébastien Le Nain de Tillemont, Pitteri, 1732.. Son père est Proconsul d'Afrique, le 2 mars 395, et le 14 février 396. Il est parlé de lui dans l'histoire des Donatistes. Ticien poursuivit Felicien devant le Proconsul Herode. On le confond parfois avec Seranus. * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE . thumb|203px|Galla Placidia et de ses enfants, Valentinien III et Honoria.Felix sert sous le règne des empereurs Valentinien III et Théodose II . Entre 425 (année où il est fait ''Patricius). Il a une grande influence premier empereur Valentinien III. En 426, il ordonne l'ordre d'assassiner Patrocle, archevêque de Arles, et Titus, diacre à Rome. La même année, il est nommé magister utriusque militae, par l'impératrice régente, Galla Placidia (mère de Valentinien III). Pendant les quatre années il ne va apparemment jamais quitter l'Italie. Nous trouvons une brève mention d'une de ses actions militaires dans la Notitia Dignitatum. Il est un rival de ses subordonnés Bonifacius et Flavius AetiusBury, John Bagnall (1923). History of the Later Roman Empire. Macillan. pp. 240ff. Retrieved 2007-05-07.. Du fait de son manque d'autorité dans la lutte contre les Germains qui envahissent l'Empire en Occident. Ses subordonnés sont plus célèbres que lui. Ce sont Boniface et Aetius qui luttent contre les barbares: . En 427, il combat la rébellion de Bonifacius, en Afrique du Nord, en envoyant des troupes dans cette province. En 428, il est élu consul pour l'Occident. C'estt Aetius et ses guerriers personnel, des Huns, qui, en 429 oblige Galla Placidia à limoger Felix et à le nommer chef militaire des armées de l'Ouest. En mai 430, Félix, son épouse Padusia, et un diacre sont accusés de complot contre Aetius, arrêtés à Ravenne et tués par ordre de Aetius John of Antioch, fragment 201.3; translated by C.D Gordon, The Age of Attila: Fifth Century Byzantium and the Barbarians(Ann Arbor: University of Michigan, 1966), p. 50. . Peu de temps après, il y a une lutte de pouvoir entre Boniface et Aetius, qui laisse en fin de compte Aetius victorieux. Félix et sa femme font don d'une mosaïque dans l'abside de la basilique du Latran à Rome. * * * * * Son dyptique . thumb|260px|Flavius Felix. Son diptyque sculpté en ivoire est remarquable. Ce diptyque consulaire est le plus ancien connuConsular diptych. The Grove Dictionary of Art. MacMillian. 2000. Retrieved 2007-05-07.. Le consul Flavius Félix est représenté sur ce diptyque de l'église Saint-Junien de Limoges, non pas assis sur la chaise curule, comme le sont les consuls sur les autres illustrations dе cе genre connues, mais debout. Il a la tête nue, comme le consul Anastasius et on reconnait dans son costume la tunique de dessous sans ornements (subarmalis profundas) , la tunique de dessus richement brodée, tunica palmata et la trabea (ancienne robe) presque réduite, comme celle d'Anastasius, à l'état de lanière. Cependant, la trabea de Flavius Félix ne forme pas encore l'Y sur le corps, et elle couvre presque entièrement l’épaule droite; les plis n’y sont pas disposés précisément dе tête; enfin, elle rappelle encore plutôt la draperie flottante dont elle tire son origine, que l‘étole de nos prêtres auquel elle donne naissance en passant ii l’état de Iorum. On reconnait aux pieds du consul les chaussures patriciennes (m''aurati''). Il tient de la main droite un long sceptre, scipio, terminé par une boule sur laquelle sont placés les bustes des empereurs; la main gauche ne porte rien, elle est placée sur la poitrine. A la frise, sont adaptés des anneaux qui soutiennent à droite et à gauche des rideaux (vela), qui paraissent pour la première fois sur les diptyques. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Flavius Felix est l'époux d’une sœur d’Eparchius Avitus, Padusia Avita (385-430). Cette dernière est aussi la sœur de Eparchia Avita (ca 400-435), l'une des deux femmes de Petronius Maximus (397-455), empereur romain. Elle est la fille de Favius Julius Agricola, d'une famille noble d'Auvergne, consul en 421. Sa mère, Rustica, est la fille de Décimus Rusticus, devenu préfet des Gaules de maître des offices qu’il était auparavant, après avoir envoyé Édobie vers les Germains, marche vers les Gaules avec les Francs, les Allemands et toutes leurs troupes, projetant de retourner bientôt auprès de Constantin. Flavius Felix et Padusia Avita, selon Christian Settipani, Continuite Gentilice et Continuité familiale dans les familles sénatoriales romaines à l'époque imperiale, Mythe et réalité (2002). sont les parents de : * Flavius Magnus, Consul en 460 * Felix Ennodius, Proconsul en Afrique en 423. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Général de l'Empire romain